You again
by MSilverway
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Amy y Karma se volvían a encontrar tras años de silencio?
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que se había encontrado con todos ellos, había pasado tanto tiempo sin verla… Ahora Amy estaba en su último año de universidad, ahora era toda una mujer segura de sí misma, segura de las cosas que le gustaban y las que no pero, ¿seguiría siendo así tras volverla a ver? Habían cambiado las cosas desde que ambos caminos se separaron hace años…

Empujó la puerta entrando en el gimnasio, allí tendría lugar la fiesta de reunión de antiguos alumnos. Echó un rápido vistazo a todos los que estaban allí pero no la vio por ningún lado, tal vez hubiera sido una mala idea presentarse…

_¿Y qué si no viene? Dejaste aquello atrás hace años…_ Suspiró y fue hacia una de las mesas en las que se encontraban las bebidas. Se echó un poco de poche, no tenía ganas de beber alguna otra cosa y se puso contra una de las paredes, observando a todos mientras bebía tranquilamente.

Miró su teléfono móvil, tenía varios mensajes de una amiga y se dispuso a responderlos, no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer y, por más que hablara con alguno de ellos, no estaban los que fueron en su día amigos, o al menos intento de amigos.

-¿Amy? –La voz de una chica preguntaba y Amy levantó la vista, sin creerse aún que había tenido el valor de hablarle ahora y no con anterioridad.

-Hola, Karma… -Fue lo único que dijo, no podía sonreírle, no después de tanto tiempo sin saber de ella.

-No creía que vinieras… -Dijo Karma con toda la calma que pudo, componiendo una sonrisa.

-Pues aquí me ves… -Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué tal? –Karma se cogió del filo de su cinturón, estaba algo nerviosa y se notaba.

-Estoy bien. –Había mentido porque ahora mismo no estaba bien, notaba como algo se clavaba en su corazón. _¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? _Pensó con todas la tristeza del mundo.- Perdona, tengo que ir a saludar…

Puso esa escusa porque no podía evitar estar a su lado como si fueran dos completas extrañas, como si entre ellas no hubiera pasado nada de nada, como si solo hubieran hablado en ocasiones contadas en vez de ser amigas desde la guardería. Salió de gimnasio y anduvo por el instituto Hester, aquel instituto en el que pasó muchas cosas junto a Karma.

Sin darse demasiada cuenta de por dónde iba, ya que intentaba distraerse mirando el teléfono móvil y contestando a su amiga a los mensajes nuevos que le había mandado mientras hablaba con Karma, acabó en el aula de Arte. Cuando vio donde estaba se sentó en una silla y, si poder evitarlo, empezó a mirar algunas fotos que quedaban en su teléfono móvil de ella y Karma.

-Amy… -Era Karma, la había seguido y se acercó a ella secándole las lágrimas que le caían a Amy por las mejillas.- Eh… -Le quitó el teléfono, apagándolo.

-Haces como si nada hubiera pasado y sabes perfectamente que muchas cosas han pasado entre nosotras. –Se levantó de la silla y anduvo por el aula, apoyándose luego en una mesa, dándole la espalda a Karma.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, Amy? –Fue hacia ella e hizo que diera la vuelta, para que la mirara a la cara.- Me dijiste todas esas cosas…

Amy se soltó y miró lo más seria que podía a Karma, intentando no derrumbarse.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Callarme todas las cosas que siento? ¿Todas las cosas que sentía estando a tu lado? ¿Fingiendo pensar que solo eras mi amiga y que no te veía como algo más? –Se volvió a apartar de Karma, echándose las manos a la cabeza para apartar sus pelos de la cara mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

-No es eso, Amy…

-¿Entonces? –Se volteó, estaba algo enfadada en aquellos momentos con Karma como para poder sonar amable.

-Amy, yo… -No pudo resistirse y anduvo decidida hacia ella mientras levantaba las manos, las colocaba en las mejillas de Amy y le daba un beso mientras la arrinconaba contra una mesa que había detrás de ella.- Fuiste la última persona que realmente me quiso, eres la única persona en la que he pensado noche tras noche, la única que he visto en mis sueños… La única que he querido que siguiera a mi lado…

Amy volvió a besarla, esta vez mostrando todo el cariño, todo el amor que aún sentía hacia Karma. Mostrando cuánto la había necesitado, cuánto la había echado de menos todos esos años.

Karma por su parte se pagaba cada vez más a ella, correspondiendo gustosamente con el beso, bajando sus manos a las caderas de Amy para juntar sus cuerpos un poco más, para que parecieran uno solo.

-¿Estás segura? –Preguntó Amy tras separarse de Karma para poder coger algo más de aire, para formular aquella pregunta mientras miraba en sus ojos si respondía verdaderamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Los besos de Karma bajaron por el cuello de Amy mientras metía sus manos por su camiseta con intención de quitársela pero Amy tomó sus manos, alejándolas de su cuerpo, apartándola a ella también. La miraba con tristeza, negando con la cabeza, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos porque los recuerdos de la noche que pasó con Liam vinieron a su cabeza.

-No puedo, lo siento… -Se puso bien la ropa mientras se marchaba de allí.

-Amy, espera. –Karma fue detrás de Amy, preocupada.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo mal? Por favor, no quería… No sabía cómo… -Dijo una vez que la paró y dándole la vuelta para que la mirara.- ¿He ido muy rápido?

-No, Karma, no es eso. –Negó con la cabeza, andando de nuevo. No quería hablar sobre lo que pasaba, no quería que supiera lo que pasó.

-Amy, ¿entonces qué pasa? –No dejaba que se marchara, no quería dejarla ir así porque sí.- Por favor dime…

-Karma, no es nada… No puedo, es solo eso… -Quería dejarla de lado, darle esquinazo para estar sola.

-Amy, sé que pasa algo. –Al final habló seria, sin dejar de ir con ella, mirándola con atención.

-¿Estás segura de que pasa algo? ¿Segura de que quieres saberlo? –Se paró, para mirarla con atención. Karma asentía.- Pues bien, ahí va. –Cogió aire y a medida que hablaba lo soltaba, creía que eso haría que el valor también entrara.- ¿Recuerdas la boda? ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? –Karma volvió a asentir.- Pues Liam y yo nos acostamos juntos.

Karma se quedó de piedra, no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante aquello. Le dolió, mucho, como si pequeñas dagas se clavasen en su corazón, como si se rompiera en mil pedazos.

-¿Qué? –Reprimió un sollozo, pero notaba que sus lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-Eso… Nos acostamos juntos… -Veía como poco a poco las lágrimas de Karma se precipitaban de sus ojos, como caían por sus mejillas y se perdían. Le secó algunas con su mano, con delicadeza.- Lo siento.

Tras decir aquello Amy comenzó a caminar de nuevo, tenía que irse ya de allí. Ya había hecho mucho daño esa noche. Ya había hecho mucho daño para el resto de su vida… Aunque no sabía si volvería a ver a Karma, si la perdonaría, si su corazón se lo permitiera… Pero ella sabía que no debía de volver a verla, que debía seguir su vida sin mirar atrás…

Era lo mejor.

No más Karma.


	3. Información

Buenas a todos ^^

A ver, tenía pensado seguir con el fic un poco más pero no estoy del todo segura y me gustaría que me dieran su opinión con algún comentario o MP así que ya dirán.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
